Placed Among the Stars
by Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot
Summary: MWPP How did Sirius lose her? What you don't know can't make you cry, right? If only he hadn't felt exactly how his life could have been. 'It's difficult to fall in love, especially when the world is flying by, and you can't even see past your hair' SB
1. Making History

_Summary: This is a story about the lost love of Sirius Black...what you don't know can't make you cry...right...if only he hadn't experienced even for a short while, exactly how his life could have been. "It's difficult to fall in love, especially when the world is flying by, and you can't even see past your hair" - SB_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... there are you happy... oh wait... I own the leading lady... and one of her friends..._

_I have researched tons of information and wrote out a butt-load of things... for a couple of months this story died... and I didn't think I would continue it. However, I really want to post it, because I will never be happy if I don't._

I hope you like it... and if you are super crazy about... make sure you bug about updating... because if no one really likes it it takes me a while to update... if I get around to it at all.

Burton Agnes Hall is a real place in east Yorkshire www. burton-agnes .co .uk (it won't allow the hyperlink so type it without the spaces)is the website if you ever want to see pictures of the house my main character lives in, and where she will spend some of the summer.

For those of you who aren't familiar with the story of Orion and Artemis (a greek myth), there are multiple versions... that will be a story to keep in mind...

This story will be told From two different characters' POV, and often times the scenes overlap... but not how they did in my Lily and James story.

Cheers! Enjoy the story... if you dare...

* * *

Sirius POV 

My name was Sirius Black.

I was still the same as ever: still the same shaggy black hair, still the same perfectly sculpted body, still the same gifted mind.

It was still the same me.

Still one left eye seeing bluer and one right eye seeing redder, same charming disposition, bedazzling trademark smile, and complimentary wink.

Not to mention the largest fan club of the Marauders and the largest obsession with girls, most stunning indigo eyes, best cronies a guy could a ask for, and no one to truly witness what my life was.

Sure, I had James, Remus, and Peter, but there was no one on the inside, no one to check under my bed for monsters, no one to tell me the voices in my head who wanted me to burn things weren't the best to listen to, and no one to know what being Sirius Black really was.

Toothers,on the outside he was a ridiculously amazing, devilishly handsome, cunning, charming, slightly humorous, rich, completely sane, bad boy wizard. Not to mention high on the intellectual side. But who relies on those standing outside looking in.

Here's the scoop, I was sixteen, that's right, and while I sat there, picking a dead moth off my jumper (aka sweater), I couldn't help but think how dull the adventure had been so far.

What with becoming an illegal animagus, befriending a werewolf, creating a potentially helpful yet completely anti-authority oriented map, and basically wooing the female population at Hogwarts, I was still waiting for my life to begin.

Honestly, people cared more about the center stage Sirius, not the one behind the scenes running the show.

No matter, a change was in order with the rise of a certain dark lord. I'll leave you to ponder.

But what no one could see was that he would leave us changed forever.

No more nighttime excursions with werewolves, no more harmless pranks, no more Lily and James Potter…..no more Mirzam Ophira…..but I'm getting ahead of myself.

After all, the story of loss is not what I'm here to tell.

* * *

Mirzam POV 

I had had enough of my sisters, not my appointed Hogwarts sisters, my maniacal muggle blood-related sisters.

They were always running around, wreaking havoc on anyone or anything foolish enough to cross their paths.

I opened up my window to let in the fresh air.

Summer and my sisters' shrieks were almost over.

As much as I tried to convince others that my sisters were far less than pleasurable company, I always felt a tad bit guilty when I left, knowing fully well they were almost enjoyable to hang out with.

So far, not one of them would join me as a witch.

My parents were muggles as well. My father was a hard-headed Italian, straight from Napoli, and my mother a beautiful woman with German ties.

So right off the bat, I was guaranteed not only a unique accent, but a raging short temper.

When I was five, and had only three sisters, my parents moved out of Napoli to a small town in Wisconsin, where I learned my English with an American accent.

Now, I had to put up with a language barrier as well as the nasally vowels that are typical of the Mid-West region, and my sisters' snide comments about me not being capable of correctly pronouncing the unrolled 'r'.

No matter how hard I tried the sound of my first language was never permanently removed from my English.

When I reached the age of 10, and had five of the seven sisters I would come to have, my family set out for the land of Lords and Ladies, England.

People know about Burton Agnes Hall andhow it has been passed down from family member to family member since it was built, but they don't know that it passed into my family's hands for little more than seven years.

Then, I turned eleven and something changed, something was different.

The location of my famous home provided a way for me to escape what my life had become.

Some weird man by the name of Albus Dumbledore wanted me to attend his school…. a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

I thought the worst feeling in the world would be leaving alone for a school I had never even heard of; a place my grade school teachers would have reprimanded me for believing in.

However, I was wrong, completely mistaken in fact.

For I had yet to face boys…more specifically wizard boys…okay, maybe not all wizard boys...just one in particular... one named Sirius Black.

* * *

Tell me what you thought... 

Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot


	2. Crashing Into You

_Summary: This is a story about the lost love of Sirius Black...what you don't know can't make you cry...right...if only he hadn't experienced even for a short while, exactly how his life could have been. "It's difficult to fall in love, especially when the world is flying by, and you can't even see past your hair" - SB_

_Disclaimer: While taking the longest fifteen minute trip the book store, I learned I am not the author of Harry Potter._

Yay! I gots some reviews!

_Nikki: Thanks... and if it weren't for the purple flying cats that attacked me yesterday while I was on my way to the house of Reese S. P.B. Cup, I definitely would have found a random topic to write about in my review to the reviewer... I'm so glad your interested! It's always hard at the beginning of stories because no one reviews until a couple chapters in... thanks for taking the time... enjoy!_

_MissCheviousHP: get out of my HOUSE! Or my mother will scream at you from behind the mouldy curtain she hangs behind! Mr. Padfoot would like to take the time to thank this reviewer for taking the time to review this story... my story... I don't know why that is so hard to say... stop! I know! I'll tellyou my dirty little secret... if you tell me yours... don't write such long reviews! jk Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Please don't stare at me while I'm brainwashing you to forget I'm here, I muttered to my older sister Mara who responded with a squeaky, "I see you!", as a few of my younger sisters opened their eyes in fear at the prospect of actually being brainwashed. 

My whole family was watching my every move while I waited to board the plane, just as they had each summer since I was eleven. Nine pairs of eyes remained glued to me each and every second I waited. And even more pairs,all the passersbys, kept staring at my family and glaring at its volume and size.

I tilted my head, coppery strands obscured my vision. Good, now people couldn't identify me.

The plane was so inconvenient.

My parents could never just let me use Floo powder or the Knight bus.

It was always let's waste a bunch of Galleons in pounds on one first class plane ticket from Humberside to London.

"And don't forget to write," my mom shouted, although I was but two meters from her and not even turning to leave yet.

There were tears shining brightly in her eyes. I might have been touched if she hadn't cried every time I departed for Hogwarts.

My sister Monica squinted and moved her partially closed hand back and forth with each word she spoke, "Tell your little stalker that Uncle Tony isa keepin' it on the ready."

At least something spiked her interest, too bad it was imitating the mafia, and who told her I had a stalker?

Whatever.

With a quick glance back at my now eye rolling father, "Get me some good numbers," she finished with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

My next youngest sister, Marisa shouted, "Whoop-di-do!"

She sprinted to my side and embraced me in a small hug, so she could whisper in my ear, "Don't leave me alone with them!"

"I'd never dream of it!" I bowed dramatically and poked her side. Then she ran off, brown hair fanning out like wings behind her.

My four youngest sisters: Maria, Marsala, Mariella, and Marianna rushed over, faces shining brightly due to the excitement of the situation.

In a flash, I saw four pairs of hands blind me as they engulfed me in a hug, which threw me off balance, making me collapse onto the hard carpet.

"Ouch!" I stood up brushing my clothes off, "I'm going to miss you all so much," I said, squeezing my face in what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Mirzam, bella," my father called out, pecking me on both cheeks. "If anyonea givea youa trouble, calla me and I cana havea youa back in a moment's notice."

"Grazie babbo!" I tried not to wince as he squeezed my right cheek.

After he pulled away, worried look in tow, I rubbed my face tenderly where his fingers had turned it red.

My father told a random man in a pink button-up shirt, and nice grey dress pants, to snap a few photos of my double-digit family.

Finally, my flight was announced and my mother tried to cover her loud sobbing by telling my younger sisters to beg their father for ice cream.

With one last thoughtful glance at my family, I turned towards the plane.

The lady with the falsely cheery voice came on the loudspeaker, "Flight 106 to London is now boarding seats one through fifteen.

I thought about the good times awaiting me at Hogwarts as I turned towards the boarding gate.

I handed the freckled man my ticket, as I fought with my carry-on trying to close it. It won.So I compromised and left it half open.

I would finally be seeing Alice, Isabel, and Lily again.

I had so much to tell them.

I greeted the flight attendant with a quick _good morning_ as I stepped onto the actual plane.

A fresh wave of excitement shot through my veins, like tiramisu and espresso.

After shoving my black bag under the seat in front of me, I rested in seat 3A. At least it was by the window.

I felt the cold smooth buckle of the seat belt hit my palm, waited for the click of the seatbelt to reach my ears and tried not to wince as I thought about my friends.

Alice Westbrooke surewould _love_ this. _The window seat_.

She was deathly afraid of heights, avoiding the Astronomy tower whenever possible.

Alice had bouncy, wavy blond hair which reached just past her shoulders and ranged in shades of platinum blondeto sand. She was the shortest of the group, and she had pale skin which attained a golden tan after the summer holidays. Her silver blue eyes, however, dazzled with mischief, happiness, and the never-ending hunger for laughter. With Alice and her deep dimples, we never had one completely sedated moment.

Isabel Delphine, or Izzy, was a bright, hazel-eyed, nutter. Izzy always looked like she spent the day at the beach, so tan, and the tallest of our quartet. Her hair was brown with natural gold highlights, although her hair had a mind of its own, it reached her upper back. Isabel was…well...to put it delicately…100 percent insane! When Izzy laughed no one else could keep a straight face, because it sounded like she was shrieking out of pure joy.

Lily Evans was sweet, with slightly wavy, radiant red hair and shocking green eyes, as well as fair skin. She was the smartest girl I knew, but she also had a temper to match. She was our third tallest, and always regulated our behavior, but more often than naught we were able to make her let loose. It was those times that stood out in my mind the most. Lily could be wild, but always needed our encouragement first.

Mirzam Ophira, that was me. I was nothing special at all. I had pale skin, which tanned the slightest during the summer, and medium blue eyes with some green and gold towards the pupils. I had stick straight, I-won't-curl-without-a-whole-can-of-hairspray, coppery brown hair which reached the middle of my back. My cheek bones were high, and I was the second tallest. Like I said, nothing special.

Izzy, on the other hand, was a total heartbreaker.

Alice had realized at the end of fifth year that Frank Longbottom kept staring at her.

Lily, well, Lily didn't have time for a boyfriend, what with homework, Prefect duties, and Potter the 'stalker'.

Me? Not to be blunt or anything, but I was a sarcastic, mean wacko, with absolutely no experience with guys, except the occasional brawl with the Marauders and annoying cheeky winks or teasing notes they sent my way during classes.

I always had the strange sensation I scared the male species.Like I had, unbeknownst to myself, tried to castrate them with a rusty spoon.

I closed my tired eyes, placed my fingers over my eyelids, feeling immediate coolness spread over them.

I rested my head against the window as the plane jolted to life.

A couple z's later, I sat up straight as the pilot's gravelly voice announced our descent.

During the quick bus ride to Kings' Cross, in which a small boy trod on my bag, I prepared myself for the long train ride to Hogwarts.

The bus stopped and I had to take extra small steps because of the short white-haired lady in front of me.

I finally exited after what felt like an hour. The brisk air spread over me, sending shivers down my spine. It was several degrees cooler off of the bus, and heavy gray clouds looked ominously like rain.

I ran over, grabbed a luggage cart, and hurried back to the bus, careful not to mow any preoccupied persons on the way.

"That's a right load you've got there missy," the bus driver, a tall man with silver hair, grunted as he helped me transfer my trunk.

"You're telling me!" I gasped, slightly out of breath.

"Here on vacation?" He obviously heard my American accent. The British just loved making assumptions. My home was less of a home than my school anyway.

"No, heading back to school," I replied, casting my eyes to the wrapper-strewn ground, immediately feeling guilty for thinking so rudely.

"Have a nice trip Missy!"

"Thank you kindly sir," and with that I vanished into the crowd of bustling muggles.

I had gotten back control over my cart after swerving and narrowly missing a really short Jack Russell Terrier, and was about to cross onto Platform 9 ¾ when I heard it, "Ophira," a voice shouted.

"Ophira of the Mirzam variety!"

I turned with horror in the blink of an eye.

The face was smiling and so were that of his friends'. All of those gits were waving their arms, but Sirius, by far, was putting the most enthusiasm in it as he did with…..oh…I don't know….EVERYTHING!

All four of them were grinning like idiots as they steadily proceeded towards me.

Sirius bowed his shaggy hair, almost brushing the dirty ground. I just glared, anger beginning to flush my face.

I saw their egos grow five sizes as they mistook my _flushing_ for **_blushing_**.

"Is there anyway we can assist you, milady," both Sirius and James bowed this time, but the backs of their heads were quite different. As they stood back up, Sirius' hair fell back into his eyes, screaming charm, and Potters' settled into….an unrecognizable form which looked a lot like Devil's Snare.

"I'm not sure," I gazed off into the distance, pretending to come up with a grand idea. I acted excited as I turned back to the four wizards, eagerness spellotaped to their faces. "Maybe you could mind your own business!

I shifted my visage into a glower, which I hoped conveyed my furiousness.

"Yes," James began, "but you see, the hard thing about business is minding your own."

Either someone was breathing with unfeasible volume, or I was one of many witnesses to the unmistakable hiss of egos inflating yet again.

Though I hadn't thought it possible, I squeezed my face into a more intense glare.

"You know," Sirius started beaming,"a smile is an inexpensive way to improve your looks!"

Who said I was poor?

I clung to my cart and shut my eyes in defiance as I continued on my merry way.

"You'll have to excuse my friends," Remus jumped into the torture session… I mean conversation, "You have to understand, they suffer from post-traumatic stress."

He glittered with amusement from head-to-toe.

"I'm not sure trying to raise your own reputation by lowering others' causes post-traumatic stress," I was proud of that one.

Peter cut in, "You really have no idea how hard it is."

"Really," James maintained, "you don't understand how gut-wrenching the whole ordeal is!"

"Agreed," Sirius decided to take control of our ears, "but lucky for us we're perfect."

"Maybe you missed the memo: The greatest of all faults is to imagine you have none," I shouted over my shoulder as I pressed on.

Ignoring their lousy comebacks, I discreetly glanced around the station for nosy muggles and hurtled myself into the barrier blocking the busy platform form view.

I felt the short stomach-flipping sensation as I went through a solid wall and whizzed to the other side.

A side full of young witches and wizards, a scarlet train, and…my friends!

"Mirzam!" I stopped in happiness as I caught sight of an energetic blonde head jumping up and down, parting the sea of jovial students, grinning fathers, and sobbing mothers.

"Mirzam," Alice shouted, positively glowing.

"Alice, I missed you so much –"

_BAM!_

A cart came out of nowhere, and slammed into me, re-bruising the knee my sisters hit with a rock one month ago.

"Oh my dear!" A voice exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Standing over me, the kind soul (yeah… the one who knocked me over!) stood over me and stretched out his hand.

"Are you looking for trouble," I barked at Black's gleaming features, eyes aglow with mischief, once again.

He leaned against the wall casually, tilted his head down, and began picking at his nail, "I don't have to look for it. It's a proven fact," he squinted slightly his dark eyes glimmered, and said with an all too matter of fact way, "People develop eyestrain looking for trouble."

"Then I guess you're just lucky it follows you around like a lost puppy," Lily interrupted. She was as happy to see Alice and me as she was livid to see Sirius Black.

We stood thus, me face-to-face with the enemy only a cart between us, Black's had 'died' after it hit me. Silly Lily was on my right, and Amusing Alice was on my left.

"You know you want to meet trouble!" Black was grinning evilly, and shaking is princely head of hair for a melodramatic effect, "In fact, I'd even go so far to say you envy me because we are on a first name basis."

Just then, James Potter pranced gaily through the barrier, which is particularly funny-looking since he is about 180 centimeters tall, "Hi nice to meet you," he sang out, shaking the hell out of Lily's hand.

I could feel the temperature increase a few degrees as Lily turned into a personal heating unit, her cool manner morphed into one of annoyance and disgust.

Soon we were joined by Isabel, Remus, and Peter.

Four on Four.

"Last time I underestimate the power of wizard stupidity," I muttered to my friends. Smirks slowly slid across their smug faces.

Sirius, outraged, scrunched his face up, until he resembled a pug screamed, "Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Isabel had answered, only two octaves higher.

Dark jewels still glinted with a devilish idea. Sirius straightened up with an innocent grin, "Alright then!"

"Wait, what's the catch," Alice questioned, perplexed.

Remus took the liberty to address us, "The train is lea—"

_Whoooo! _

The train's whistle finished Remus' sentence.

Now I only had mere seconds to board the train. Damn them!

My heart tightened within anxiety's strong vice.

I needed to catch the train; I couldn't spend another day with my family. We ran like racing hounds trying to catch up with the scarlet rabbit!

* * *

_Did you like it, hate it, dig it, catch it?_

_The First Review Contest begins now (bear in mind if you don't want to participate I can't make you, but at least leave a review!)_

_REVIEW REQUIREMENTS:_

_1. Where do you live?_

_2. Guess where I live. (N/A to MissCheviousHP)_

_3. What is your opinion on green mutant ghost monkeys and their recent activity in the dream world?_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


End file.
